A Spinning Prayer, May it Reach to Distant Skies
by Kaotic-Epoch
Summary: Sesshoumaru has always left Rin alone when he goes off, but, what happens when Rin decides to follow him? (Rated PG-13 for IY's upcoming potty mouth and violence) The description does the fic no justice, so please read and review!!!


Disclaimer: I do not own Fluffy-chan, Rin, Inu-Yasha, or, an electronic toothbrush. If you sue me, I will be forced to write threatening messages on your potatoes. ^____________^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!"  
  
The youkai turned, to face a girl, no more then fifteen, who was smiling brightly. "Yes, Rin?" he replied, in his normal, emotionless, listless voice.  
  
"Sessoumaru-sama! Inuyasha, he and Kagome, they passed through, and, look what they gave me!" Rin exclaimed enthusiastically. Her dark, brown eyes danced happily as she pointed to a leather-bound book, and a bright, yellow pencil. "I think, Kagome, called this," she paused for a moment, trying to remember the name of the writing utensil, "I think she called it, a pencil, and, this," she said, flourishing the book. "She called this a journal, or, I think it was, diary." She grinned again and handed the objects to the silver-haired youkai. Sesshoumaru smiled and turned the objects over in his hand before returning them back to Rin.  
  
"That was kind of them Rin. These are of fine workmanship. I suggest, maybe, you go try them out?" Rin nodded, as Sesshoumaru reached down and tousled her hair. "I'm sorry Rin, but I have business to attend to....I shall be back soon, don't go wandering off." He turned to leave, but was embraced by the girl.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, not again....please...." she pleaded, trying to hold back the tears. They spilled out regardless. The youkai bent down and wiped them off her pale face.  
  
"Please try to understand Rin."  
  
The girl began shaking with the effort of trying to contain her emotions. "But why, why do you have to go? All you do is leave on your trips! I always get left behind! Why?" tears streamed down her face as she shook violently. "Don't you understand? I love you Sesshoumaru-sama! You're the only person who's even taken care of me, I-Please, don't go....." (A/N, no she doesn't mean love as in enamored right there, she means it as like, loving a big brother)  
  
'I love you!' Upon hearing those words, Sesshoumaru paused. "Rin.......you know I love you too....." he wondered what Inuyasha would say if he heard him talking. "...but I have to go. Please. I'll be back shortly. I promise." The girl locked gazes with the youkai, her soulful brown ones staring into his amber.  
  
"Alright....." She turned away, wiping her tearstained face with her hand. She turned, trying her best to smile amongst the tears that still came out. "Please come back.....soon...." Sesshoumaru nodded, and then, slowly receded into the distance.  
  
**********Rin's Diary, Day 1*********  
  
He's left again. He always does. And I always let him. Why? Because I love him. And sometimes, you just have to trust they know what's best for them. But I don't know what I would do if he.....Well, he seems to care more about me then himself. But. it's always 'No, it's too dangerous.' And I'd ask him then why does he go? And he'd always smile, and tell me be he'd be back soon, avoiding the question. But you know what? He never comes back soon. It's always days, or weeks, later then he told me. And by the time I've forgiven him, he leaves again. I wonder, if he does really care.... What would he do, if he came back, and found me gone? But I could never do that. I could never run away. But it gets so lonely here.......I just wish that he'd never have to leave me, that I could come with him, and be alright, that we could be together...... [end of entry one]  
  
  
  
As dawn broke, a figure huddled over the fire, gently prodding the contents of a seasoned cauldron. The girl sighed, and tossed some herbs into the churning water.  
  
"I wish Sesshoumaru-sama was here......" she sighed once more, gloom settling in upon the features of her pale countenance. She sullenly stirred the pot, testing it every so often. When the mixture was complete, she extinguished the fire and poured the concoction into a clay bowl. She shivered, drawing the cloak more tightly around her lean form. Suddenly, a gleam from the grass caught her attention. She went over towards it, and inspected it.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama left his dagger here...." She murmured to herself. "I guess......" An idea suddenly struck the girl. "I guess, I should go return it to him...." Hastily gathering her few possessions, she thrust them into a knapsack, and set off in the general direction the silver-haired youkai had taken off in the night before. She smiled, and said quietly.  
  
"I'm coming, Sesshoumaru-sama........"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alrighty! That's then end of Chapter one!, Or more of, a prologue, erm, please review, it would be greatly appreciated!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
